


[podfic] The Genderswapped Time-Traveling Lady Jedi AU

by isweedan, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Hair Braiding, Multi-voice Podfic, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfication 2017, Time Travel Not-Quite-Fix-It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Your infatuation with yourself knows no bounds,” she says.“Well, I’d sleep with myself if I was a boy. I’m cute,” Anakin says.OR,Four scenes from bedlamsbard's Time Traveling Lady Jedi AU concept writing





	[podfic] The Genderswapped Time-Traveling Lady Jedi AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Genderswapped Time-Traveling Lady Jedi AU - part one](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369465) by bedlamsbard. 
  * Inspired by [The Genderswapped Time-Traveling Lady Jedi AU - part two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369468) by bedlamsbard. 
  * Inspired by [The Genderswapped Time-Traveling Lady Jedi AU - part three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369471) by bedlamsbard. 
  * Inspired by [The Genderswapped Time-Traveling Lady Jedi AU - part four](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369477) by bedlamsbard. 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Time Travel Not-Quite-Fix-It Fic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Female Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Braiding, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Pining, Canon-Typical Violence

 **Music:** [Rise Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zdHFEkNZM9k), as performed by Andra Day  
****

**Length:**  00:57:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Genderswapped%20Time-Traveling%20Lady%20Jedi%20AU_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
